wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
July 21, 2014 Monday Night RAW
The July 21, 2014 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on July 21, 2014 at the American Airlines Arena in Miami, Florida. This was the Raw after Battleground. Episode summary Stephanie confronted Brie; 4-on-1 Handicap Match Having bought a ticket to Raw, Brie Bella was there to support her sister Nikki in person and spirit. But without her twin in the ring beside her, the magic was in short supply for the Fearless Diva when Stephanie McMahon organized a four-on-one gang-up of the former Divas Champion. Brie, however, couldn’t help herself, and jaw-jacked her way into a physical confrontation with Stephanie that saw her slapped and banned from ringside all before the match even started. Things only went downhill for Nikki when it did start; Stephanie’s fearsome foursome feasted upon the hapless Nikki, with Alicia herself doing the honors by executing a scissor kick to the Bella’s back. Paige & AJ Lee vs Emma & Natalya Looks like you can take the “fr” out of “frenemies”: Paige is done playing nice with AJ Lee, turning her talons on the Divas Champion moments after their second unlikely victory as a tag team. Their own lingering issues didn’t present a challenge so much as the unity of their opposition: the random but effective combination of Natalya & Emma. Paige took the bulk of the offense from the two submission experts, tagging in AJ only after she’d suffered the Dil-Emma and Sharpshooter in quick measure. AJ pounced quickly, kneeing Natalya with the Shining Wizard while she still had Paige locked up, then following up with the Black Widow to tap The Queen of Harts out. The celebration was short-lived, though: Paige kept up the friendly façade for all of two minutes before she threw AJ to the ground and hauled her over the announce table. Fandango vs Zack Ryder He did it! He went old-school! Zack Ryder has been promising a return to his roots on “The JBL & Cole Show,” but it was Fandango who got fist-pumped in the face when The Ultimate Broski rode the good vibes of Layla & Summer Rae to knock off the two-faced two-stepper. Initially, the continued dissention of the “Slayers” (their name) spurred Fandango into a strong opening against The Ultimate Broski, though Zack stayed in the game and was quick enough to pounce with the Rough Ryder. Even though ‘Dango reached the ropes with his foot, Layla secured the win for Long Island Iced-Z by shoving his foot off the cable, enabling the ref to count to three and handing Ryder a big Raw win, plus some serious kisses from Summer & Layla. What can we say? Chicks dig the bro-tee. Stephanie McMahon was arrested at ringside What started as an evening of delight quickly turned sour for Stephanie McMahon, who introduced hip-hop superstar Flo Rida only to find herself hauled out of the building in handcuffs when all was said and done. Having conclude some unfinished business with Heath Slater, Flo took to the stage for a medley of “Good Feeling,” “Wild Ones” and “Let the Good Times Roll” before Stephanie was approached by two officers — called by none other than Brie Bella — arrested, escorted out of the building and later charged with aggravated battery despite her persistent, vehement protests. And, cue the “Yes!” chants. Rusev vs Great Khali America isn’t enough for Rusev. The Super Athlete extended the reach of his dominance to India on Raw, defeating another giant in The Great Khali one night after a (slightly lucky) count-out win over Jack Swagger at WWE Battleground. Acting as an unlikely champion of the U.S.A., Khali attempted to take up the challenge of knocking off Rusev’s winning streak and very nearly proved himself equal to the task. A couple of well-timed kicks and the Accolade spelled doom for Khali, and the “Fist of Russia” remained unscathed. Results * 4-on-1 Handicap Match: Cameron, Alicia Fox, Rosa Mendes, & Eva Marie defeated Nikki Bella * Tag Team Match: Paige & AJ Lee defeated Emma & Natalya * Singles Match: Zack Ryder (w/ Layla & Summer Rae) defeated Fandango * Singles Match: Rusev (w/ Lana) defeated The Great Khali Other on-screen talent * Interviewer: Renee Young Media Category:2014 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:AJ Lee Category:Episodes featuring Emma Category:Natalya Category:Cameron Category:Episodes featuring Eva Marie Category:Alicia Fox Category:Episodes featuring Rosa Mendes Category:Layla Category:Episodes featuring Summer Rae Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:WWE television episodes